


Lonely

by CrimsonFoxx443



Series: Percy Deserves Some Love [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/pseuds/CrimsonFoxx443
Summary: Percy is lonely and upset. Luckily, his brother shows up to help him out.This is an independent work and you do not need to read the rest of the series to understand this one.





	Lonely

Percy may have made up with his family, but he still felt like he didn't belong back at the Burrow. It wasn't too hard to stay away, to be honest. He already had his own apartment and job, so he can support himself and the only time family ever contacted him was if there was a major event. Even his mom had stopped trying to get him to come to family dinners. That was what really solidified the idea that he didn't belong with the rest of the Weasleys.

Percy was usually too distracted by work to muse on all of this, but after he passed out from exhaustion at his desk one night and wasn't found until morning, his workload had been cut and he had been given a few days off. Most would see this as a blessing.

Percy saw it as a nuisance. He was never big on hobbies, so now all he could do was think when he had free time. It was horrible being stuck with his own thoughts all day. Especially on days like today. It was the third Sunday of the month which meant family dinner at the Burrow. Molly hadn't called to invite him. He had always declined in the past, so it wasn't a surprise that she would just stop asking eventually, but it was still upsetting everytime it happened. This was the third time she didn't call him. The first time, he cried himself to sleep. The second time, he'd been working to hard to allow his emotions to take hold. This time, he just couldn't stop _thinking _about it. His whole immediate family would be there. Even Harry, Hermione, and everyone's spouses and boy or girlfriends were invited- and Percy wasn't. He knows it's his fault, but it still hurts. Now all he can think of is what would have changed if he'd maybe attended a dinner or two.

Percy sighed. It was getting late. He should go to bed.

His bed time preparations were interrupted by a knock on his door. Percy didn't bother to check who it was. He just threw the door open.

"Bill? Shouldn't you be going home with Fleur? Or even at the Burrow?" Percy asked.

"If you'd have been coming to dinner, you'd know Fleur and I broke up two months ago." Bill said as he pushed his way inside.

Percy snorted. "I'd rather not deal with the glares from Ron, Ginny, and George or worse, dad avoiding looking at me at all."

"But what about Me, mom, and Charlie? We all want to see you." Bill asked as he sat down on Percy's couch.

Percy sat next to him. "Mom stopped calling to invite me months ago and I've barely even talked to Charlie in years."

"What about me?" Bill pressed.

Percy raised an eyebrow at him. "What about you? You know where I live. Visit whenever you want to."

-

The invite Percy extended to Bill two months ago was definitely being taken advantage of. Bill was in Percy's apartment four or of seven days a week.

Percy didn't have it in him to tell him to knock it off. If he was being honest, he'd admit he liked having Bill around and he was starting to hate the days he left. He felt even lonelier than before on those days.

"Honestly, just coming over and making yourself right at home." Percy glared at his brother who was making tea in his pajamas.

Bill looked up in surprise. "Percy! You're back early. How was work?"

"Tedious. Speaking of work, when are you going back to yours?"

Bill frowned. "Not for another two weeks. You know I got put on a forced vacation after the last big dig. Why? Do you want me to leave?" He looked hurt and Percy immediately felt bad.

"No, it's okay. I was just wondering." He sat on the couch.

Bill sat next to him a few minutes later and handed him a steaming cup of tea. "One sugar, no cream." He said.

Percy smiled before blowing on it and taking a sip. "Perfect." He said as he sat it on the table in front of the couch. "Thanks."

Bill sat his own cup down. "You look tired today." He observed.

"They cut my work load back a few weeks ago, but now that I've gotten used to working less, we have some more laws were trying to pass on broomstick regulations and I need to put in some extra hours." He explained.

"Why would they have cut your workload in the first place? You're great at your job. Shouldn't they want you doing more?" Bill looked concerned.

"Yeah, they do, but. . " He sighed. "I passed out at my desk and no one noticed until I was found the next morning. "

Bill frowned. "Good. I'm glad they have some sense in the ministry. I wouldn't want my adorable little brother feeling overwhelmed."

"Adorable?" Percy snorted. "I think you have me mixed up with one of our other siblings."

Bill flashed him a quick smile. "No, Perce. I'm talking about you."

Percy shook his head. "Well, your eyesight must be worse than mine. I'm not adorable."

Bill let a growl slip out.

Percy stared up at him in surprise.

"Stop talking bad about yourself. You're cute. The cutest Weasley. Even cuter than Ginny as a baby." Bill grabbed Percy's cheeks and stared straight into his eyes as he said that.

Percy squirmed in his grip.

"Oh? What's that smell, Percy?" Bill inhaled deeply. His senses of smell might not be as good as an actual werewolf's, but it was definitely stronger than a humans. "Is that arousal? By your own big brother?" A smirk was on his lips.

Percy blushed. "S-shut up, Bill. Just let me go."

"But what if I don't want to?" Bill leaned closer.

Percy stared intensely at him before quickly making up his mind. "Then don't." He whispered. "But I won't be able to handle it if this is a one time thing, so if that's what you want, please leave."

"Wasn't planning on it." Bill said before leaning closer and pressing his lips on Percy's.


End file.
